Zoltán Szobonya
From the longer Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Szobonya_Zolt%C3%A1n Dr. Zoltán Szobonya (Jánoshalma, November 7, 1909 - Kecskemét, 29 September 1958) was a Hungarian lawyer, the martyr of the 1956 Revolution. He led the Jánoshalmi and the Deepest Revolution, fighting for its civilian democracy, but also defending its political opponents. On September 29, 1958, he was executed in Kecskemét. He was rehabilitated in 1989 and his family reburied in parcel 301. In June 1952, he was arrested for a transparent reason, but the real reason was his political and moral standing. He was placed under police supervision and deported from Mélykútról, and his new residence was designated Dunava. In the summer of 1953 he was released with Imre Nagy's amnesty and returned to his family. He continued to pursue his lawsuit at the Jánoshalmi law office. In the spring of 1956, they visited him and his data was recruited to rehabilitate him for persecution. This was not the case because of the 1956 Revolution. The revolutionary events started in Jánoshalom on 26 October. According to the news received by Jánoshalm in the meantime, preparations had been made on one side to carry out the revolution, on the other hand, to prevent it. So For Dr Zoltán Szobonya, the revolution started with arrests. The party-state "crisis" party formed in the council house - János Földi party secretary, Ernő Kövi, police commander András Szabó head of the armed financial section and others - detained the expected leaders of the revolution: Dr. Zoltan Szobonya and Ferenc Agócs were confined to the former municipal judge and locked in the barracks. But when the news was heard, people went to the streets and released the detainees. He was one of the organizers of the Revolutionary Movements in Jánoshalom, and he was indeed the leader. As secretary to the Revolutionary Committee, he worked to create a true multi-party democracy from the first days of the revolution. This was accomplished with the help of the former communist party, the Hungarian Workers' Party, also under the leadership of Ernő Kövi, and appointed a room for him. He redesigned the administration, organized the election of the new Revolutionary Council. The Revolutionary Committee has taken a decision: *the need for survival of the Ts on a voluntary basis, but overturned summer membership about the dissolution of the Collection Office *for the organization of new industrial, commercial and agricultural committees to make the village life smoother *after the accession of the army, to establish a small national guard for the order *the food supply of the Budapest people *The claims of the Revolutionary Committee were formulated in 19 points. They contacted the surrounding villages and provided assistance in the establishment of the revolutionary commissions there, liaising with the Revolutionary Commissions of Kiskunhalas and Baja. For him, the most important value was human life: everyone was relieved of self-righteousness and personal revenge. Thanks to him in Jánoshalman, on the 26th, there was no violent act in addition to an alarm crackdown, until then there was order, life and property security. His speeches and expressions of his show and true patriotism played a great role in the fact that the Revolutionary Military Council of the Ganglionship in the village, with whom he had a close relationship, made the military preparations for the attack on the Soviet troops on the 4th of November. Dr. Zoltán Szobonya however spent the night in Mélykút and arrived on Janos Halm on the 4th morning at nine o'clock. In the village, at that time, the leadership of the new revolutionary bodies was dr. Zoltan Szobonya also reported the military preparations with which he agreed. They were prepared for the armed defense of the homeland, but when they saw that the nationwide general defense struggle did not emerge, they did not even sacrifice life. At 5 o'clock in the afternoon they were ordered to be decommissioned, only patrolling. When Soviet troops eventually reached Jánoshalom in November, he remained alone in the council house and "welcomed" the leaders. The commander then thanked him for order and rest, but this was not a mitigating circumstance in a subsequent lawsuit. In February 1957, he was arrested for "Accusing and Conducting an Organization to Overthrow the Democratic Order of State". The most serious accusation was that he directed the military preparations for the Soviet troops as secretary of the Jánoshalmi Revolutionary Committee, although dr. Zoltan Szobonya only organized civilian civil life, but of course he kept in touch with the commander of the artillery battalion to preserve the order. The conceptual accusation was based on the assumption that if the Soviet troops had come, they would have fired. The judge noted at the hearing: "Here we are confronted with unbreakable principles of life." Since he was not willing to compromise on his accusers, the judgement was hanging which, despite the plea of grace, was executed on 29 September 1958 in Kecskemét Prison. When he was executed, his last words were: "For my country and for the people of Jánoshalma!" On September 29, 1989, the family Dr Zoltán Szobonya's earthly remnants were brought to Budapest by Kecskemét and buried in parcel 301 in the heroic cemetery. On October 24, 1991, his family received the posthumous award from the President of the Republic in the Parliament. On October 23, 1992, in his hometown of Jánoshalmán, the former Szabad Május tér was taken by the martyr, Dr Zoltán Szobonya's name. Since September 29, 1993, a plaque announces his martyrdom on the wall of Kecskemét Prison. On 23 October Jánoshalmán and on 23 October 2004 Mélykút also commemorated a memorial plaque. Jánoshalma's honorary citizen and Mélykút received the "Mélykút községért" award. Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians